Forbidden Feeling
by Angel Lala
Summary: Bermula dari desakkan keluarga, membuat Itachi mempertemukan istrinya sendiri dan adiknya dalam suatu hubungan yang rumit. Kesetiaan dan perasaan dipertaruhkan. Setiap tindakan memiliki risiko. Akankah ia mendapat hasil sesuai rencana atau justru bumerang untuknya sendiri? Dapatkah Hinata tetap berada dalam jalannya atau justru terjatuh dalam perasaan terlarang. SasuHinaIta AU


**Forbidden feeling by Angel La**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Hyuuga Hinata x Uchiha Itachi.**

 **Sasuke: 25** **tahun**

 **Hinata: 22 tahun**

 **Itachi: 27 tahun**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

.

.

.

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

Ia berbaring tak bergerak sedikitpun di tengah ranjang putih dan selimut warna serupa yang melingkuppinya. Matanya terpejam, nafasnya lemah. Kulitnya yang putih tampak semakin pucat dari hari ke hari. Rambutnya yang lembut dan menawan nampak kusut dan tak bercahaya

Ia sudah satu tahun seperti ini. Terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dibantu dengan selang-selang yang menunjang kehidupannya. Dan alasan mengapa ia bisa ada di sini adalah aku. Stau-satunya orang yang dapat disalahkan adalah diriku.

Aku yang membuat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Aku yang membuat ia terbaling lemah di sini. Andai saja waktu dapat di ulang, dan aku dapat memperlakukanmu lebi baik,aku ingin sekali mengulangnya. Meniadakan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kita. Menghapus keegoisanku, merendahkan harga diriku.

Aku tahu, wanita mana yang tak marah dan kecewa melihat pasangannya bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Tatapan kekecewaan itu aku dapatkan dari kedua orang tuamu, dan orang tuaku. Cacian bahkan makian mereka bahkan belum cukup untuk menebus dosa-dosa yang pernah kutorehkan padamu.

Sungguh aku ingin memperbaikinya. Memperbaiki hubungan kita yang hanya selalu berakhir dengan kau yang tersakiti. Jadi kumohon, bangunlah. Biarkan aku mendengar suaramu lagi dan menatap matamu yang indah.

Bangunlah, istriku.

.

.

.

Bangunlah, Uchiha Sakura.

.

-ooooooo-

.

 **Uchiha Hinata**

"belum, Kaasan."

"…"

"Maafkan kami, Kaasan. Saat ini Itachi-kun memang sedang sibuk-sibuknya di perusahaan."

"…"

"Ya, sekali lagi maafkan kami. Kami akan berusaha lebih keras lagi."

Sekali lagi. Aku mendapatkan telpon dari ibu mertuaku yang menanyakan perihal keadaanku. Mungkin sebagai menantu tentu senang ditanyakan keadaannya oleh mertua sendiri. Tapi di sini bukan keadaan kesehatanku yang dipertanyakan oleh ibu mertuaku. Namun, keadaanku sudah isi atau belum yang ingin diketahui olehnya.

Ditilik dari awal pernikahanku dengan Itachi-kun, Ibu memang kurang merestuinya. Bukan hanya Ibu, tapi juga Ayah dan Sasuke-san pun begitu. Alasannya tentu saja karena asal-usulku yang tidak jelas. Dari kecil, aku hanya anak panti asuhan yang tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungku. Yang kutahu, aku sudah ada di sana bersama kakak kandungku, Hyuuga Neji. Kak Neji juga sekarang bekerja di Uchiha Group sebagai pegawai kantor biasa. Dan dari Neji lah, itachi mengenalku.

Setelah menikah dengan Itachi-kun, sungguh kami sama sekali tidak ada niatan unuk menunda momongan. Kami senantiasa berusaha yang terbaik untuk kami, dan juga orang tua Itachi-kun. Namun sampai saat ini sudah tiga tahun berlalu setelah hari pernikahan, dan kami belum dikaruniai satu momongan pun.

Meski kami belum dikaruniai momongan, sikap Itachi-kun terhadapku sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia tetap Itachi-kun yang lembut, penuh cinta dan kasih saying. Meskipun aku tahu ia kerap kali didesak untuk menceraikan aku, atau menikah dengan perempuan lain, ia sama sekali tidak pernah berpaling dariku. Kehidupan rumah tangga kami tetap harmonis dan kami lebih sering mengambil hikmah dari segala yang terjadi bahwa Tuhan masih mempersiapkan yang terbaik untuk kami.

Sampai hari itu tiba.

Hari di mana ibu terus mendesak kami dan menyuruhku untuk melakukan tes kesuburan. Aku amat takut dengan hasil yang tidak sesuai harapan kami, namun Itachi-kun tetap menyemangatiku, dan bahkan ia menemaniku melakukan tes kesuburan juga.

Ketika hasil yang kami tunggu itupun keluar, mulai dari hari itulah, sikap Itachi-kun berubah.

Ia menjadi lebih dingin, suram, dan jarang lagi memberikan senyumnya kepadaku. Ia lebih menutup diri dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di kantor. Ketika ia pulang, itu pasti sudah larut sekali, dan tak jarang aku menemuinya dalam keadaan mabuk.

Aku kira sikapnya akan tetap sama terhadapku, karena aku mencintainya dan aku tahu ia pun amat mencintaiku. Tapi tak kusangka, hasil dari tes kesuburan itu sangat amat memukul perasaannya. Dan ia tampak tidak bisa menerima kenyataan…

Bahwa Uchiha Itachi tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Spermanya kosong dan tidak dapat membuahi.

.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi

Kehidupan yang kujalani sedari dulu selalu berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kuinginkan. Lahir dari keluarga kaya raya dan reputasi yang terpandang membuatku mudah memiliki apa pun itu. Semua orang baik padaku, namun tak berarti orang itu tulus. Mereka ramah padaku karena takut pada ayahku. Mereka mendekatiku karena ingin uangku. Belum pernah aku melihat orang yang benar-benar tulus.

Gadis-gadis berkerumun di sekelilingku dengan harapan bisa menjadi kekasihku dan dapat menguasai sebagian hartaku. Dan bila itu yag mereka inginkan, aku akan mengabulkannya.

Ya. Aku mengencani mereka, wanita-wanita gampangan itu. Membelikan apa yang mereka mau, lantas mencampakkannya.

Tidak ada yang kulakukan dengan serius. Karena mereka hanya melihat ketampanan dan juga hartaku.

Hingga aku bertemu gadis itu.

Hinata.

Perempuan sederhana yang bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha sebagai _cleaning service_. Yang menolak begitu aku goda, dan mengembalikannya begitu kuberi dia uang. Bermula dari rasa iseng dan juga penasaran terhadapnya, hingga semakin hari aku semakin memikirkannya.

Kusuruh ia setiap hari ke ruanganku. Kubujuk dia agar mau tidur denganku dan akan kuberi dia apa pun setelahnya. Namun ia malah menangis dan menamparku. Dan aku tidak melihatnya keesokan harinya.

Dan aku mengerti. Gadis itu berbeda.

Singkat cerita aku mendekatinya lagi secara baik-baik. Dia menerimaku dan menyayangiku dengan kasihnya yang tulus.

Ketika aku sadar aku telah mencintai orang yang tepat. Tak menunggu lama aku melamarnya untuk menjadi istriku. Ia amat terharu denga kesungguhanku dan menerimanya.

Hai-hari yang kujalani setelah pernikahan adalah hari-hari terindah.

Hingga tiga tahun kami membina rumah tangga, dan kenyataan pun terungkap. Penyebab sesungguhnya bahwa Hinata sampai saat ini belum dikaruniai momongan. Dan itu karena aku. Karena kemandulanku.

Hari-hari yang kujalani setelah itu terasa hampa. Jadi inikah alas an Tuhan selama ini memberiku kemudahan di segala hal lantas memberiku cobaan serumit ini setelahnya? Mengapa harus aku? Aku tak berhenti bertanya-tanya. Kepedihan itu menggerogotiku. Namun dari pada itu semua, aku lebih memikirkan soal HInata.

Setelah ia mengetahui semuanya raut kesedihan itu tetap ada pada wajahnya. Aku yang menyebabkan ia selama ini terus direndahkan oleh ibu. Aku yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengandung padahal hasil tes menunjukkan ia sangat subur. Tapi sikapnya kepadaku sama sekali tidak berubah.

Kadang aku bertanya, apa ia benar manusia? Atau dia adalah malaikat sehingga ia tetap tulus dan setia di sisiku meskipun tak dapat memiliki keturunan dariku. Meskipun aku terpuruk akan keadaanku dan sikapku menjadi dingin pada semuanya, ia tetap mengkhawatirkanku dan setia mendampingiku. Karena sikapnya itulah, perasaan bersalah ini semakin menghantui dan tak berhenti menyelimuti.

Saat ini aku dan Hinata memang sedang didesak oleh keluarga untuk segera memiliki momongan. Pasalnya mereka hanya bisa berharap dari kami saat ini. Keadaan perusahaan sedang tidak stabil. Ini dikarenakan ayahku sedang sakit dan sebagai pewaris utama, aku bisa dikatakan belum sah karena aku belum memiliki calon untuk pewaris selanjutnya. Berharap dari Sasuke pun rasanya sulit karena istrinya pun sedang tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit.

Dan suatu malam di meja makan rumahku dan Hinata, aku pernah mencoba bertanya padanya.

"Hinata," aku memanggilnya.

"Hm?" Ia yang saat itu tengah memakan makan malamnya menoleh dengan senyum.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu soal perceraian?"

Aku melihatnya tersentak dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang memegang sumpit. Pandangannya semula kosong dan ia menatapku dengan raut sedihnya.

"Kenapa Itachi-kun menanyakan hal itu?"

"Bagaimana bila… kau mencari pria lain yang lebih pantas untukmu?"

Kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusha berpikir positif akan segala hal.

"Itachi-kun, kau ini bicara apa? Jangan bercanda, itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Hinata mencoba melanjutkan makannya.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak bisa memiliki keturunan bila bersamaku. Dan aku tahu, tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak ingin memiliki anak dari darah dagingnya sendiri."

"Tidak, Itachi-kun. Aku akan tetap di sampingmu. Soal anak kita bisa sama-sama mengadopsinya. Kita akan menjadi keluarga yang lengkap." Hinata menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"…"

"Coba kau pikirkan, bagaimana perasaan ibumu bila ia tahu kebenarannya. Saat ini ayahmu juga sedang sakit. Tolong pikirkan mereka juga. Aku mohon." Hinata tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia beranjak dari meja makan lantas pergi ke kamar dan langsung menutup pintunya.

Aku masih merenung di tempatku dan memikirkan semuanya.

Bahkan setelah mengetahui kemandulanku, ia masih saja memikirkan keluargaku?

Sejujurnya aku pun tak rela bila ia pergi dariku. Karena setelah kehilangan Hinata, aku pastikan aku tidak akan bisa mendapatkan wanita yang seperti itu lagi. Lalu seluruh keluarga akan tahu bahwa aku tak dapat memiliki keturunan dan akan menjatuhkan martabat keluarga.

Lantas membiarkan ia bersamaku pun, dan berpura-pura Hinata yang mandul dan terus dihina Ibu bukan jalan keluar yang tepat.

Berharap dari Sasuke dan Sakura pun rasanya mustahil.

Tunggu.

…

Sasuke?

Ya, Sasuke. Ia bisa menjadi jalan keluarnya.

Aku tidak perlu mengakui bahwa aku mandul dan membuat malu Uchiha. Aku tidak perlu melihat raut kesedihan ibuku jika ia mengetahui segalanya. Aku tak perlu melihat raut wajah sedih Hinata bila aku menceraikannya. Hinata bisa tetap ada di sampingku. Keluargaku dapat memiliki keturunan untuk pewaris selanjutnya.

Ya. Semua akan tetap baik-baik saja. Karena Hinata dapat memiliki keturunan darah dagingnya sendiri.

…

Dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 2.**

 **Semoga fic ini bisa diterima. Terimakasih :D**

 **Kritik saran ditunggu.**

 **Salam,**

 **Angel La**


End file.
